Devastación
by jikigane
Summary: Esta historia se centrarara en Donatello el cual por defender a April caera victima de un malvado plan por parte de Karai y los kraan, poco a poco el ira perdiendo la cordura, ¿Lograran los kraang su objetivo? veanlo en la historia y porfavor denle una oportunidad hace ya mucho que la escribi es solo que no conocia esta pagina.
1. Chapter 1: Invasor

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**__**  
><strong>_

Esta historia se centrara en nuestro querido Donatello; los kraang junto con karai han preparado un malévolo plan para atrapar a nuestros protagonistas, Donnie es el más involucrado en esto, por tratar de defender a April el caerá presa de una rara enfermedad que provoca que todo lo que él es vaya muriendo poco a poco hasta quedar nada más que su cuerpo listo para ser controlado, sus hermanos y April estarán listos a ayudarlo y evitar que Donnie se convierta en un vasallo de los kraang, a continuación la historia, disfrútenla. 

_**Cap. #1: Invasor**___

Donnie estaba en su laboratorio tratando de elaborar la cura para el mutageno, el retro-mutagen, sus ánimos se habian calmado ahora que April habia regresado con él y estaba de un muy buen humor pero ¿Cómo deshacerse de aquel idiota que la cortejaba? ...era sencillo, encontraría el retro-mutagen, ayudaría a su padre y se ganaría su corazón pensó el, sacudiendo su cabeza alejo aquellos pensamientos que lo distraían y se concentró nuevamente en su trabajo, hacienda cálculos y mezclando líquidos logro que su concentración se inclinara por fin hacia sus experimentos pero no duraría mucho, April entro por la puerta haciendo que todo se vaya al cuerno. 

A: Donnie hola ¿Qué haces aquí con todas estas cosas aburridas? ¿Quieres salir? 

D: Trabajo en… ¿Como que aburridas? Amo la ciencia sabes esto es genial, lo siento April pero no soporto el frio es inaguantable, ¿Porque no te quedas aquí "conmigo"?…nosotros 

A: Es invierno, vamos afuera que hay nieve, con el ejercicio nos mantendremos calientes y si te da frio podemos acurrucarnos en mi casa 

D: …o.O ¿A…A…ACURRUCARNOS? ¿EN SERIO? ¿C…C…COMO? 

A: ¿Como que como? nos iremos a mi casa y te daré una manta y chocolate caliente 

D: oh a si claro…. (Donnie en sus adentros: Vaya que decepción) 

A: ¿? ... ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? 

D: E…n…n…no en nada, solo iré por algo para cubrirme y saldremos 

A: Que bien, ahora que tengo vacaciones por el invierno puedo pasar más tiempo aquí que en la escuela, aunque el entrenamiento tampoco es algo que me divierte del todo, aunque creo que extrañare a mis amigos, a casey fastidiándome todo el tiempo, yendo de compras con Irma 

D: (Donnie en sus adentros: ¿Ca…sey? con que ese es su nombre) 

A: ¿Que sucede te ves molesto? ¿Fue algo que dije? 

D: (habla con tono molesto) Claro que no, espero que no te molestes si le pongo más atención a mi íntima amiga la ciencia, iré por mi bufanda espérame si quieres 

Donnie se marcha 

A: ¿Habré dicho algo malo? ¿Por qué se habrá puesto tan molesto? 

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los kraang 

K1: El espécimen que kraang creo y pretende soltar está listo para ser soltado 

K2: Sin duda el espécimen que kraang pretende soltar será útil para cazar a las molestas y denominadas "Tortugas" 

Entra karai en escena 

Ka: ¿El espécimen está listo? 

K1: Completamente listo 

Ka: Sin duda esta es la apariencia perfecta para atacar a Splinter donde más le duele, el me quito algo que amaba así que le devolveré le favor 

K2: Liberen al espécimen que se supone que debe ser liberado en nueva York 

K1: Liberando 

En un frasco de prueba se ve a una criatura con los ojos cubiertos con un casco especial, no muy alta y de apariencia femenina, no se pueden divisar detalles solo la multitud de de cables que salen de su espalda, nuca y muñecas; el frasco gigante se abre y del cae la criatura y se la llevan a la otra sala completamente atada, los guardias kraang apuntaban a su cabeza como si pareciese que cuando despertase estuviesen listos a matarla, dentro de un cuarto le colocan ropa y la acuestan sobre una cama conectando más cables en sus muñecas, dándole un fuerte toque eléctrico despertó con un desgarrador grito, se quitó el casco de los ojos y se vio de ella solo unos resplandecientes ojos color plateado, asesino a todos los kraang presentes tan solo con mirarlos fijamente y escapo. 

Mientras tanto 

Donnie y April jugaban en medio de la nieve lanzándose bolas de nieve a la cara, esquivándolas y corriendo de techo en techo mientras iban riendo, el frio era matador para Donnie pero a pesar de eso aguato lo suficiente solo por pasar tiempo con April, el frio viento empezó a azotar con más fuerza obligando a Donnie a retirarse, como ella prometió le llevo a su casa, le dio chocolate caliente y hasta le permitió quedarse en su cama, aguantar ese frio que pudo hasta haberlo matado valió la pena, se recostó y aspiro el aroma del champó de April impregnado en la almohada. 

A: ¿Porque hueles mi almohada? No hagas eso que es desagradable 

D: O/O…Oh lo lamento es solo….q…que…tu….champó huele genial es todo…. (Pensamientos: ¿Y ahora que le digo?)….eee…es la misma marca que uso 

April miro a Donnie y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a la tontería que acababa de decir 

D: O/O…ESTE DIGO QUE…YO….BUENO ES QUE…. 

April se secó las lágrimas que le produjo reír tanto y le dijo 

A: hahaha mira Donnie mejor dejémoslo así, gracias por alegrarme la noche es mejor que lo quedes aquí y te podrás ir mañana temprano  
>D: Si claro, que tengas buenas noches y perdón por arrojarte de tu cama (estornudos)…"sniff" me parece que me estoy resfriando <p>

A: No te preocupes Descansa 

D: Gracias (Donnie en sus adentros: Que estúpido fui como pude decirle eso que vergüenza acabo de pasar) 

A: Por cierto llame a Leo y le dije que no regresarías esta noche y que te quedarías conmigo 

Donnie empieza a quedarse dormido y le responde a April automáticamente 

D: (Donnie con voz acatarrada) Gra…cias 

A: Parecía que gritaban de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea 

D: a…ja 

A: (Susurro) Creo que se está durmiendo… comprobare….la ciencia apesta ¿Verdad? 

D: a…ja 

A: ju ju ju… duerme bien 

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Donnie se durmió, no pasaron más de 2 horas cuando en la calle se escucharon gritos, más específicamente los gritos de una niña April se despertó de golpe y abrió la ventana para ver lo que sucedía, el viento seguía azotando con mucha más fuerza y una niña de aproximadamente unos 13 a 14 años de edad, era tan delgada que parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento, una horda de kraangs la perseguían y estaban por atraparla, ella los miraba fijamente y cuando estaban a punto de atraparla April y Donnie saltaron y acabaron a todos los kraang, la pequeña yacía inconsciente en el piso helado. 

A: Donnie más vale que no te vea o se asustara regresa a la casa porque sigues enfermo, escóndete en mi cuarto 

D: (Muchos estornudos) Creo que regresare a mi casa 

A: No, estas enfermo mejor escóndete en mi cuarto y no salgas 

D: Un placer 

Donnie se marchó de regreso a la casa de April tambaleándose mientras ella recogía a la muchachita de la calle, la cargo y la llevo para su casa, April la miro atentamente mientras ella estaba inconsciente en el sofá, ella despertó lentamente y miro a April con atención pero parecía no tener una conciencia, su mente y su memoria parecían estar completamente e cero, sin razonamiento o una identidad en particular. 

A: ¿Estas bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

X:… 

A: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

X:…..n…n…nombre 

A: Si ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

X: si 

A: Dime ¿Cu-al es tu N-O-M-B-R-E? 

X: N-O-M-B-R-E 

A: ¿Qué es lo que los kraang te has hecho? 

X: k…k…kraang…d…dolor 

A: ¿…..? ¡Hablaste! 

X: ¡Hablaste! 

A: Bueno casi, ¿Kraang? ¿Dolor? ¿Qué querrás decir con eso? 

Abril abrazo a la pequeña y sintió en su espalda algo extraño, al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que tenía unos agujeros en las manos, espalda y nuca 

A: ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?, Trata de dormir ahora todo está bien 

April recostó a la muchachita en su sofá y la dejo dormir, ella tomo una manta y armo una improvisada cama en el suelo pero antes tenía que ver como estaba Donnie, el pobre hacia todo lo posible por no estornudar, sin duda el frio no le habia sentado nada bien. 

A: Donnie, pobre de ti no debí haberte sacado de la alcantarilla, debi haberte hecho caso 

D: N…no te preocupes…"sniff" fue divertido estar contigo valió la pena 

A: Te traeré una medicina, quédate quietecito seguro mañana te sentirás mejor 

April fue a la cocina, preparo una bebida caliente y tomo una pastilla de un cajón y se la llevo a Donnie 

A: Esto lo solía hacer mi mama cuando estaba resfriada, no sé si sirva en mutantes pero pruébalo de todas maneras 

D: Gracias eres la mejor enfermera que pueda tener 

A: Eh…gracias Donnie, ahora tómatela 

Donnie se tomó lo que habia en la taza y la medicina, por supuesto no tenía buen sabor porque sufrió para tomárselo por completo. 

D: COF COF….AAA 

A: Shhh silencio despertaras a la chica 

D: ¿La trajiste aquí? ¿Cuál es su nombre? 

A: No lo se, los kraang le han hecho algo grabe porque no tiene conciencia alguna, solo repite palabras, creo que tiene algunos recuerdos porque parecía reconocer a los kraaag 

D: Me gustaría llevarla a mi laboratorio, asi podre saber que le pasa 

A: Por ahora descansa 

April arropo a Donnie, sobo las cobijas para reconfortarlo mientras ella parecía viajar a sus memorias 

A: Sabes Donnie cuando era pequeña mi madre solía hacer esto cuando me resfriaba, me daba esa medicina de sabor horrible y una pastilla, luego me sobaba y me cantaba, la extraño tanto 

D: Que bonito recuerdo, ojala yo hubiera tenido una madre que hiciera eso por mí, solo fuimos Splinter, mis hermanos y yo, no importa si no está contigo en forma física ella siempre cuidara de ti y el amor que te tubo en vida siempre estará contigo protegiéndote, a ti su hermosa hija, donde quiera que se encuentre ella te enviara un mensaje diciéndote que te amara siempre 

A: O/O 

D: ¿Dije algo malo? 

A: Donnie eres tan dulce, eso fue hermoso, a veces haces que olvide que eres un mutante 

D: (Donnie en sus adentros: eso fue genial, leer poesía sirvió Donatello eres un genio) 

A: Ahora descansa 

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas 

M: (Tarareando una cancion navideña) ta-ta-ra-ta-ta-ta-ta...no me se la letra peo aun asi feliz navidad 

R: Deja de tararear esa cancion me tienes harto 

L: Dejalo en paz Rafa sabes que navidad le encanta a Mikey y no parara de hacerlo 

R: Me muero de frio, en cierta manera envidio a Donnie debe estar caliente en casa de April, en esta epoca del año las alcantarillas son frias...AAAAAAA TENGO FRIOOOOO, No se como Mikey los soporta 

M: No te quivoques tambien tengo frio pero me mantengo en movimiento por eso estoy caliente, ta-ta-ra-ta-ta-ta-ta... 

R: GAAA NO LO SOPORTO...me ire a mi cuarto a dormir un poco no aguanto el frio...ahora que recuerdo ¿Porque no encendemos el termostato? ¿Qué paso con él? 

L: ¿No lo recuerdas? Lo rompiste cuando intentabas alcanzar a Mikey por haberse comido tu pedazo de pizza y Donnie está en casa de April y no podrá repararlo 

R: Q...Que frio... 

M: Tengo una idea ¿Quieren oírla? 

L: Si estás pensando en ir a casa de April tengo varias razones por la que es una mala idea; tercero: hay una fuerte tormenta afuera y nos hará daño; segundo: ya es demasiado noche como para que April nos atienda; la primera y la más importante Donnie se enojara con nosotros si interrumpimos su tiempo a solas con April 

M: ...Pues si me lo pones así...mejor me apunto a la idea de Rafa, ya acabe de decorar el arbolito me iré a la cama 

Entra Splinter 

S: Hijos míos ¿Dónde está su hermano Donatello? 

M: Se quedó con April 

L: Creo que dijo que esta resfriado o algo así, regresaran mañana 

S: ¿¡Se atrevió a salir sabiendo lo que le pasa en invierno!? Vaya ese muchacho  
>La noche paso y se hiso de mañana, la medicina que le preparo April a Donnie habia funcionado de maravilla, aquella muchachita que encontraron en la calle seguía durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. <p>

A: Donnie veo que te recuperaste me alegra que estés mejor así mi conciencia estará tranquila 

D: No te sientas mal, pasar tiempo con mi dulce princesa es lo mejor del mundo 

A: ¿¡O.O!? 

D: ¿Lo dije en voz alta verdad? 

A: Si 

D: EEEE ESTE LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES EEEE ESTE BUENO….OLVIDA QUE LO DIJE 

A: De acuerdo… espera ¿Qué hago con ella? 

D: Oh si es verdad… 

A: Por favor llévala a tu laboratorio y trata de ayudarla 

D: ¿Tú crees que deba llevarla a mi laboratorio? Splinter me matara si llevo a un extraño a la guarida 

A: Solo mírala, quien sabe que le habrán hecho los kraang 

D: Pero si apenas puedo con lo del retro-mutagen 

A: Por favor 

D: De acuerdo pero es solo porque tú me lo pides, apresurémonos porque el sol está a punto de salir…a si pero tendrá los ojos vendados hasta que lleguemos allá 

A: Gracias Donnie 

Una vez llegado a las alcantarillas con aquella chica en brazos Donnie la llevo hasta el sofá, la sorpresa de todos se hiso notar fácilmente y también el enojo de Splinter. 

M: ¿Quién rayos es ella? 

R: ¿Por qué rayos la traes aquí? 

L: Splinter se va a enfadar 

S: ¡DONATELLO! 

D: Eeeee Sensei puedo explicar lo de la muchacha veras yo…. 

S: ¿Acaso no te he dicho que no deben traer extraños a la guarida? ¿Por qué rayos la trajiste aquí? pero por las marcas en sus muñecas me imagino porque la trajiste, a y otra cosa porque te atreviste a salir en invierno, sabes bien lo que te provoca el invierno, pudiste pescar una pulmonía y de no haber sido por April que cuido de ti que habría hecho yo sin poder curarte 

D: ¿o_O?...s…s…senseeei ya no soy un niño yo se cuidarme solo… (Susurro) me estas avergonzando frente a April 

Al parecer Splinter parecía más preocupado por la salud de Donnie que por aquella muchachita pero mientras discutían la muchacha que estaba dormida en el sofá despertó de repente y al quitarse la venda de los ojos su mirada se dirigió hacia Splinter dando un desgarrador grito, esta desorbito los ojos por completo mientras comenzaron a brillar. 

A: Bueno basta Sensei, Donnie tiene que ayudar a esta niña, los kraang le han hecho algo realmente grave 

La extraña planta su mirada en Splinter 

X: …s….s….s….SPLINTEEEEEEEEER…..HAMATO YOSHIIII….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

D: ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando? 

Habla con voz robótica 

X: DEVASTACION INICIANDO PROTOCOLO "VENGANZA" CONTRA EL DEMONIMADO HAMATO YOSHI… 

A: ¿Donnie que está pasando? 

S: ¡TODOS ALEJENSE DE ELLA! 

M: ¿Devastación? que nombre tan poco original lástima que ya tenga uno yo le habría dado uno mejor 

L: ¡MIKEY ESTE NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA ESO!  
>A: ¡ESPERA DEJANOS AYUDARTE!… ¡LOS KRAANG TE HAN HECHO UN ENORME DAÑO!…TE…¡TE SALVAMOS LA VIDA!<br>De: ¡DEVASTACION NO TIENE NINGUNA EMPATIA HACIA LA DENOMINADA "APRIL O´NEIL! ¡TERMINADO EL PROTOCOLO VENGANZA APRIL O´NEIL SERVIRA A KRAANG! ¡DARAS TU VIDA PARA LOGRAR EL OBJETIVO DE KRAANG! 

Todos pelearon contra "Devastación" como se auto denominaba, fue una dura batalla incluso para el mismo Splinter, acabo con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue primero hacia Splinter pero lo único que hizo fue derribarlo y después de mirarlo se dirijo a Donnie que estaba completamente noqueado, April fue en su defensa pero fue lanzada por los aires varios metros más allá, "Devastación" saco un puñal y parecía que iba a matarla pero en vista de que la necesitaba con vida solo la iba a dejar imposibilitada; alzo el puñal en sus manos pero Donnie se atravesó y lucho con todo lo que tenía pero esta agarro a Donnie y lo miro fijamente, aquellos ojos brillantes lo dejaron inconsciente, de atrás salió Splinter y con su katana atravesó a aquella cosa matándola en el acto, Donnie abrió sus ojos una semana después. 

Donnie estaba inconsciente pero dentro de su mente él estaba en una dura batalla luchando contra algo que habia invadido su mente, dentro de su mente él se divisaba a lado de April paseando en un hermoso valle, los dos estaban felices juntos riendo corriendo pero de repente todo se oscureció, de la nada la tierra se abrió y Abril fue tragada por un abismo y todo se transformó en tinieblas y una voz le hablo de repente. 

De: Ahora le pertenecerás a kraang, 

D: ¿Quién rayos eres y que le has hecho a Abril? 

De: hahahaha, no te preocupes no sentirás más dolor por causa de ella tu desaparecerás dentro de poco y entregaras tu cuerpo a kraang 

D: ¿Desapareceré? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla! ¿Qué le has hecho a April? ¿Y mis hermanos y mi padre? 

De: Pobre e inútil ser, todo el potencial está atrapado en un ser tan simple, tan humano, los sentimientos son un enorme impedimento, amas a alguien que jamás te vera como deseas 

D: ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Qué te importa mi vida? 

De: Pobre e inútil humano 

D: ¡NO SOY UN HUMANO SOY UN!… 

DE: ¿Mutante? En apariencia podrás serlo pero tu espíritu y el de tus hermanos es mucho más humano que el de cualquier otro ser viviente en este mundo, relajare yo acabare con tu sufrimiento, te acabare y después irán tus hermanos, lamento que no puedas reunirte con tu amada cuando ella muera porque tu dejaras de existir por completo 

D: ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Una semana después 

A: Oh por favor Donnie despierta es mi culpa si yo no hubiera traído a esa cosa aquí no te habría pasado nada 

L: April ya pasado una semana es mejor que te marches a tu casa 

A: Claro que no él está así por mi culpa así que estaré aquí hasta que el despierte 

L: Donnie hermano despierta 

April le daba de beber líquidos todos los días para evitar que se deshidrate, fue a la cocina como lo hacía siempre desde que Donnie no abrió los ojos pero cuando esta regreso al cuarto de Donnie este comenzó a moverse.  
>A: Oh por dios Donnie despierta…¡LEOOOOO! ¡MIKEEEY! ¡RAFAAA! ¡SENSEEEEI DONNIE ESTA DESPERTANDO! <p>

Donnie abrió los ojos de repente y miro a April y la abrazo como si hubiese estado a punto de morir 

A: ¿Donnie que te paso? 

D: D…D…Devastación….Abril por favor no me sueltes 

A: Donnie ¿Por qué lloras? No te preocupes ella murió 

D: ¿De veras? Tuve un sueño y ella… 

A: ¿Qué? ¿Ella que? 

D:….No importa solo por favor no me dejes solo 

A: Donnie me siento tan culpable yo fui quien te pidió que la trajeras aquí 

D: No, tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar 

L, M: ¡Donnie! 

R: Me tenías preocupado 

S: Hijo mío ¿Estas mejor? 

D:…..Tu…tu… ¿Quién eres? 

T: o_O 

S: Donatello, soy Splinter...soy tu Sensei...tu padre 

R: Pero que dices, él es nuestro Sensei 

D: Yo…yo…no te recuerdo 

A: ¿Qué es lo que te hiso esa cosa? ¿Recuerdas a tus hermanos? 

D: No muy bien pero si los recuerdo…tuve un sueño el cual estoy olvidando rápidamente pero lo que sé es que algo me causo un gran dolor, mi cabeza me duele 

M: ¿Por qué solo recuerdas a April? 

D: En mi sueño ella es la última que vi antes de que todo se oscureciera…me…me duele mucho la cabeza por favor déjenme solo…Abril por favor tu no…no me dejes solo 

Donnie y Abril se quedaron solos en la habitación, Abril lloraba por la inmensa culpa que sentía, ya que fue ella quien metió a "Devastación" a la guarida, Donnie habia perdido gran parte de su memoria pero lo que no sabía era que lo peor todavía no inicia.

ESTE FIC LO ESCRIBI YA HACE MUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMO TIEMPO PERO RECIENTEMENTE DESCUBRI ETA PAGINA, IRE SUBIENDO MIS FICS ANTIGUOS AQUÍ SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PERDONEN MIS FALTAS ORFOGRAFICAS, NO SE ME DAN MUY BIEN LAS LETRAS.


	2. Chapter 2: Memoria perdida

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**__**  
><strong>_

MUCHISIMO TIEMPO, LO SE EN SERIO DISCULPEN PERO MI VIDA ESTA COMPLICADA, PRIMERO ME DESPIDIERON DE MI TRABAJO Y TENGO QUE SALIR A BUSCAR OTRO, LUEGO ESTOY EN CASA Y TENGO QUE COSINAR, LAVAR, BARRER, ALIMENTAR A MIS 6 MASCOTAS, A PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO TENGO JUSTIFICACION LO SE, EN SERIO DISCULPEN, PERO EN COMPENSACION LES DEJARE 2 CAPITULOS, ESPERO SUS REVEWS, GRACIAS

**_ Cap. # 2: Memoria perdida_**

Con los dias Donnie parecia estar mejorando en cuanto a cuestiones fisicas pero en cuanto a cuestiones mentales se habla su memoria parecia estar deteriorandose poco a poco, al pasar el tiempo ya no recordaba a Splinter ni siquiera un poco y estaba comensando a olvidar tambien a Leo y los otros, por fortuna o al menos eso parecia no habia perdido sus conosimientos de ninjutsu ni su amplia inteligencia y a la unica que parecia recordar todabia era a April.

La mañana siguiente

Donnie se encontraba en su laboratorio

A: Donnie deberias estar descansando

D: Pero me siento de maravilla, a veces me duele mucho la cabeza pero despues de siento bien, duermo un poco y cuando despierto mi mente parece haberse aclarado

A: Donnie...

D: ¿Que sucede?

A: ¿Recuerdas a la chica que salvamos hace unos dias atras?

D: ¿De que hablas? No

A: ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de ese dia? ¿Desde que dia recuerdas?

D: mmmmm No se a donde quieres llegar pero te respondere...pues yo...tu y yo estabamos...llegabamos de afuera...y luego vi una luz...y...mi cabeza duele...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A: ¿DONNIE QUE TE OCURRE? DONNIE...MUCHACHOS VENGAN RAPIDO

Todos estraros al laboratirio de Donnie y trataron de calmarlo mientras el parecia tratar de lastimar a todos, lo agarraron de pies y manos y al desmayarse se lo levaron hasta el sofa frente al televisor.

R: ¿Que rayos le dijiste para que se pusiera asi?

A: Yo nada solo le pregunte cuanto recurdaba y despues comenzo a gritar

L: Rafa deja de acosar a April y ayudame con Donnie

M: Llamare a Splinter

L: Mikey no creo que sea nesesario

Entra Splinter

S: ¿Que sucede aqui?

M: Sensei es Donnie se a puesto muy mal otra vez

De pronto Donnie comienza a despertar

S: Hijo mio ¿Te sientes bien?

D: ¿Quien es usted?...

S: Soy tu sensei...tu padre ¿Que es lo que te a pasado porque as gritado asi?

D: ¿MI PADRE?...señor usted y yo somos de dos razas muy distintas no creo que sea mi padre y ademas yo no e gritado...santo cielo siento como si hubiera despertado despues de una gran siesta (Bozteso) creo que e dormido de maravilla  
>S: o_O<p>

L: ¿Que rayos dices? ¿Donnie que te esta pasando? Hace rato gritaste desesperadamente y trataste de golpearnos  
>D: Claro que no, no lo recuerdo...espera...no te recuerdo bien...pero se que te he visto antes<p>

M: Es nuestro hermano mayor leo y el es Slinter y es nuestro padre...adoptivo pero al fin y al cabo nuestro padre ¿No recuerdas la historia?

D: Lo lamento señor pero a usted no lo he visto en toda mi vida...leo...leo...ES CIERTO ERES MI HERMANO ES VERDAD...creo que estoy trabajando demaciado en mi laboratorio asi que descansare un poco

A: Pobre Donnie

D: April estas aqui que gusto, ¿Cuando llegaste?

A: Pero si acabo de...

April es interrunpida por Splinter y se la lleva a otra parte

A: Splinter ¿Que sucede?

D: Es mejor que lo dejemos comodo y no recordarle lo que parece habier olvidado, lo mejor es buscar una cura pronto

A: Creo que tiene razon, comenzo a gritar cuando yo le mencione lo de devastacion

S: Ya que eres la unica que parece que recuerda tu me ayudaras a curar a mi hijo

A: ¿Y como se supone que haga eso?

S: A ti parece hacerte caso, como a mi no me recuerda no puedo ayudarle asi que tu deber sera tratar de incentivarlo a buscar una cura, es tu deber ahora como kuniichi ayudar a los que son parte de tu clan

A: Hai sensei

La noche cayo y llego la hora de salir a buscar el mutageno que quedo exparcido por todo nueva york pero esta noche Donnie no iría por ovias razones pero april ya que no tenia escuela o algo que hacer decidio quedarse con Donnie.

D: Pero me siento bien ¿Porque no puedo salir?

L: Sensei a ordenado que no salgas hasta que te sientas mejor

D: No es justo aunque ese señor diga que es mi padre

M: Relajate podras quedarte aqui con April

D: No es que me parezca una mala idea quedarme con April es solo que…

L: Por última vez Donnie, yo soy tu líder y Splinter ha ordenado que te quedes, estás enfermo y no lo digo por ser tu líder lo digo porque soy tu hermano y estoy preocupado por ti

D: Perdón leo

Leo y los demás salieron sin Donnie el cual quedo muy confundido y triste por las palabras de su hermano mayor

D: Dime April

A: ¿Qué sucede?

D: ¿En serio estoy tan mal?

A: Este yo…

D: No digas mas April con eso me dijiste todo...aunque ¿sabes? Creo que en el fondo lo sabia porque hay partes de mi que creo que me faltan, partes importantes

A: Donnie no te preocupes aun tienes tu increible aunque a veces molesta inteligencia

D: Gracias... ¿A que te refieres con molesta?

A: NO NO A NADA

D: ¿?...Bueno creo que investigare un poco a cerca de neurobiologia

A: ¿Que rayos es eso?

D: El estudio del cerebro, te explicaria mas pero se que no me entenderias

A: Es cierto

En la superficie en algun lugar de nueva york

M: ¿Crees que estubo bien dejar a Donnie solo?

R: Por supuesto, de seguro esta disfrutando su tiempo a solas con April

L: Su mente esta deteriorandose mas cada dia asi que trataremos de ayudarlo

M: ¿Que paso con aquella loca que casi lo mata?

R: Splinter la arrojo por las alcantarillas despues de apunalarla

L: Algo me dice que regresara

R: ¡CALLATE! No te atrevas ni a considerarlo

M: ¿Saben? esto es duro sin Donnie aqui ayudandonos

R: Si

L: Es verdad

Mientras ellos combersaban y charlaban karai aparecio derrepente con un grupo de foot-bots, los habia asechado desde hace rato.

K: Hola Leo buena batalla la de la ultima vez

L: Claro recuerdo que te patee el trasero, relajate no te hare llorar hoy sere cuave contigo y te vencere rapido

K: Oh no te preocupes, eso no se volvera a repetir y a pesar de todo sigues siendo un estupido adorable ademas de traisionero

R: EJEM ¿PUEDEN DEJAR SUS ALAGOS PARA DESPUES?...LEO DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON EL ENEMIGO SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL LIDER, VAYA EJEMPLO DE HERMANO MAYOR

L: O/O...Y...Y...YO NO ESTABA COQUETEANDO...

M: Mucha charla...a luchar

Leo lucho mano a mano con karai, la lucha era feroz, estaba a punto de vencerla hasta que de la boca de karai salio unas palabras que lo dejaron perturbado.

L: Rindete esta pelea ya esta en mi bolsillo

K: ¿En serio crees eso? La pelea puedes haberla ganado tu pero la guerra esta por comensar

L: ¡HABLA CLARO!

K: ¿Les gusto la companera de juegos que le envie a tu hermano el flacucho y a su estupida noviesita?

L: FUISTE TU

K: Por supuesto pronto seguiran ustedes

L: FUISTE TU LA QUE LE HIZO ESO A MI HERMANO... ¿PORQUE? ¿POR UNA ESTUPIDA VENGANZA?

K: TU PADRE ME QUITO A MI MADRE

L: NO ES VERDAD, DESTRUCTOR TE ESTA ENGANANDO, SI SUPIERAS LO QUE EN VERDAD PASO HACE 16 ANOS ATRAS DE QUIEN QUISIERAS VENGARTE ES DE ESE ASESINO Y NO DE SPLINTER

K: CALLATE, Eso no es verdad el es mi padre y amaba a ami madre, viviamos felices hasta que tu padre enfurecio de celos y la mato porque no pudo tenerla

L: NO ES VERDAD...Karai porfavor el te esta mintiendo, Splinter tenia una esposa y una hija y destructor los mato le quito todo cuanto amaba, aquella nina era...

K: Callate ya no quiero escuchar mas...YA NO TE ESCUCHARE MAS

L: Karai porfavor escuchame

K: NO

Karai ya no quiso seguir escuchando las palabras de Leo y ataco con mas fuerza, los demas acabaron con dificultad con los foot-bots asi que fueron a ayudarlo y entre los 4 lograron vencerla

K: No tienes honor traisionero

L: Ellos y yo somos uno solo asi que peleamos juntos, tu nos emboscaste con una orda de tus bichos asquerosos...karai si tan solo quisieras escucharme

K: No oire ni una sola palabra...eres...un...traidor

L: ¿Que es lo que te hice? Jamas te traisione ni siquiera somos aliados no te entiendo

K: Crei que eras mi amigo, crei que eras diferente de todas las personas podridas de este mundo, diferente a mi padre...destructor, pero solo resultaste ser uno mas del monton

L: Toda la posibilidad de ser aliados tu la has destruido ahora, te dije que si llegabas a meterte con mis hermanos o mi sensei te las verias conmigo, por tu culpa mi hermano...ahora yo te destruire

Karai y Leo se miraron a los ojos los cuales solo tenian venganza el uno por el otro pero muy en el fondo Leo solo queria confesarle la verdad y que todo pudiera solucionarle, ¿Pero como contarsela? Estaba cegada por destructor y nada la haria cambiar de opinion, nada mas que una prueba pero ahora no era el momento, Donnie estaba enfermo graicas a ella, de pronto el t-phod de Leo suena.

M: ¿Quien es el que llama?

R: Oh no se tal vez sea Rihana...TORPE QUIEN MAS VA A SER, APRIL GENIO

L: SHHHHHH callense... ¿Que sucede April?

Voz telefonica

A: Es Donnie, se desmayo y no despierta vengan pronto porfavor

L: Enseguida vamos... ¿Donde esta karai?

M: Debio haberse marchado cuando nos distrajimos

R: Vamonos ya

Corrieron deprisa para las alcantarillas y al llegar a casa se encontraron a April llorando impotente por no poder hacer nada y Donnie acostado en el sofa con los ojos abiertos pero inconsiente, a su lado se encontraba Splinter sin decir ni una sola palabra.

R: April ¿Que rayos le paso?

M: No llores, nosotros trataremos de ayudarlo

A: (llantos) E...e...estabamos en su laboratorio tratando de saber que rayos tenia, me hizo extraer un liqudo de su columna vertebral despues de haber leido mucho e investigado, despues de analisarlo descubrio que aquel resplandor de los ojos de devastacion le inserto un letal virus en su cabeza que lo esta matando poco a poco y se apoderara de su cuerpo, ese virus tenia conciencia

L: Entonces quieres decir que Donnie se transformara en...

A: Exacto, devastacion vive en el y pronto se apoderara de su cuerpo

M: ¿De seguro logro fabricar algo para curarse verdad?

A: Se desmayo antes de poder empesar siquiera, lo que dijo era que el virus es muy sofisticado y fabricarlo le llevaria mucho tiempo que no tenia...y ahora que hacemos

L: Sensei

S:...Donatello...hijo mio...no otra vez  
>Todos se miraron las caras muy tristes e impotentes por no poder hacer nada mas que mirar como Donnie desaparecia poco a poco, en el interior de la mente de Donnie se libraba una gran batalla contra Devastacion.<p>

Dentro de la mente de Donnie

Donnie se encontraba perdido en una de sus memorias de la infancia, devastacion las destruia poco a poco y el lo unico que podia hacer era tratar de defenderse, era un nino pequeno y a su lado se encontraba Splinter que trataba de protejerlos a los 4 de devastacion.

S: HIJOS MIOS QUEDENSE ATRAS

M: BUAAAAA BUAAAAA senseeeei

L: No llores hermanito

R: Callate Mikey Sensei nos protejera, es nuestro padre y nos quiere mucho ¿Verdad Donnie?

D: ¿Pa...dre?...Splinter...SENSEI, YA RECUERDO, EL ES MI PADRE, MI SENSEI...MAS VALE QUE NOS DEJES EN PAZ DEVASTACION

De: POBRE TONTO, AHORA MISMO NO TIENES A DONDE CORRER, ESTOS NO SON MAS QUE RECUERDOS DE TU MENTE EN LA CUAL TE TENGO COMPLETAMETE ATRAPADO

D: ¿Que?

Debastacion se aserco y adopto la forma de aquella nina que Splinter apunalo pero de una manera oscura y aterradora, corrio deprisa y tomo a Splinter por el cuello.

De: DESPIDETE DE TU SENSEI

S: CORRAN Y NO MIREN ATRAS

Leo trato de defender a Splinter pero solo consiguo que lo lastimen, Donnie agarro a todos y salieron corriendo hacia otro recuerdo.

D: LEO REGRESA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE LOS LLEVE A USTEDES TAMBIEN, AUNQUE SOLO SON OROYECCIONDES DE MIS RECUERDOS SI LOGRA LLEVARSELOS HABRE PERDIDIO TODO

M: SENSEEEEEI, LEOOOO

R: Agamos lo que dice y corramos

Al correr los 4 llegaron hacia el recuerdo de Donnie donde sallieron por primera vez de la alcantarilla, saltando de techo en techo.

D: ¿Donde me encuentro ahora?...ya se es cuando salimos por primera vez a la superficie  
>Mietras saltaban aparecio devastacion de pronto y de la nada se llevo a los 3 mientras reia de forma siniestra.<p>

D: NOOOOO, MIKEYYYYY, LEOOOOOOOO, RAFAAAAAAAA...(llantos)

Donnie de pronto se encontro en un callejon solo y mientras sollosaba April aparecio derrepente, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que era el recuerdo de cuando aquel mono lo golpeo pero este comenso a deformarse.

D: April eres tu

A: ¿Quien mas? ¿Estas herido?

D: Eh no yo no, estoy bien

A: Como que no mirate tienes golpes y moretones

Se escuchan risas a lo lejos

A: ¿Que es eso?

D: Oh no

A: ¿Donnie que pasa?

D: Despues te lo explico solo dame la mano y no me sueltes, ahora correremos lo mas que podamos

A: Donnie explicame lo que pasa

D: Devastacion

A: ¿Quien rayos o que rayos es eso?

D: No dejare que me quite lo unico que me queda, tu

A: ¿Donnie?

Donnie tomo a April y corrio lo mas que pudo hacia otro lado de sus memorias pero Devastacion seguia riendo, lograron refujiarse en una de sus memorias mas antiguas pero solo era cuestion de tiempo.

A: Donnie estoy cansada de correr

D: No podemos detenernos

A: ¿Pero quien es ella o que o mejor dicho? ¿Que esta pasando?

D: Tu eres mi recuerdo mas valioso, toda mi vida solo vivi para servir a mi proposito, ser un buen ninja que cumple con su mision pero el dia en que te conosi todo cambio, supe que tenia una razon para seguir existiendo y es para protejerte sin importar que suceda y estar a tu lado, Devastacion va a tratarde llevarte y si lo logra mi razon para vivir dejara de existir  
>A: Donnie yo...no entiendo porque dices eso<p>

De pronto todo a su alrededor se rompio y de un abismo salio Devastacion de tamano jigantesco, agarro a April y trato de llevarsela al abismo pero Donnie hiso todo lo posible para que no se la llevaran, logrando deshacerse de Devastacion se llevo a April nuevamente pero esta vez Donnie desperto de golpe.

La realidad

A: Mirenlo parece como si estuviera corriendo mucho, respira muy agitadamente

S: A lo mejor suena algo

M: De seguro suena que corre de...como se llama...DEVASTACION si asi era

L: Que idea la tuya Mikey

R: Shhh callense torpes parece que esta despertando

Donnie despierta dando un grito

S: Hijo mio ¿Te encuentras bien?

A: Tranquilo Donnie ¿Estas bien?

D: ¿A...April?

A: Si soy yo ¿Estas bien?

D: Menos mal que no te alcanso

A: ¿?... ¿De que estas hablando? Nadie me preseguia, te desmayaste y de seguro sonaste algo feo

D: ¿Dormido?

M: Tranquilo hermano ya te pondras mejor

R: Si ahora solo descansa, tu novia te atendera

D: ...Disculpa pero

L: ¿Que pasa Donnie? Usualmente eso te molesta

D: ¿Quienes son todos ustedes?

R: ¿Que ahora nosotros? ¿Y porque solo recuerdas a April?

S: Su condicion esta empeorando

D: No se quienes sean ustedes pero cuando dormia tuve un sueno, ella y yo corriamos para que algo no nos alcansara, no lo recuerdo bien pero antes de que encontrara a April en mi sueno ya me habia quitado algo valioso pero no se que

R: Mikey tenia razon, estaba sonando eso, ¿No recuerdas nada mas?

D: No...no te recuerdo ni a los otros pero sin iguales a mi eso significa que talvez sean algo para mi...tiene sentido...talvez parientes

R: No deja de ser un cerebrito ni cuando esta enfermo

L: Tu lo has dicho

PERDONEN POR LAS FALTAS ORROGRAFICAS JEJE PRO ESTO LO HICE HACE TIEMPOS JEJE Y PUES EN LA COMPUTDORA QUE LO HICE NO HERA MIA Y TENIA MUUUUCHOS DAÑOS, ERA LA COMPUTADORA DE MI TRABAJO, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTO QUE YA TIENE TIEMPOS Y ESTA SITUADO EN LA LINEA DE TIEMPO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.


	3. Chapter 3: Antes de que sea tarde

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**__**  
><strong>_

MUCHO TIEMPO LO SE, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO

**_Cap #3: Antes de que sea demasiado tarde _**

Donnie estaba en medio de la sala mirando las fotos que le habian dado para ver si un por si acaso lograban recordar, todo se habia ido a excepción de April, ella seguía muy presente en su mente.  
>M: ¿No has logrado recordar algo Donnie?<p>

D: Lo lamento pero no...emm... ¿Eras Leo cierto?

L: ¿Cómo rayos puedes confundirme con él?

D: Los dos pasan horas frente a la tele y como no los conozco no logre diferenciarlos

L: O.O

R: HAHAHAHA

M: Cállate Rafa

D:Tu eres el impaciente incapaz de controlar su ira...Rafa ¿Verdad?

M: hahahahaha

R: Cierra el pico menso

A: Al menos no has perdido tu capacidad de razonar

D: A ti si te recuerdo April, no mucho porque la mayoría de mis recuerdos se han ido pero recuerdo el día en que te conocí y uno que otro recuerdo

A: No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar tus memorias, me quedare contigo no te preocupes

L: Has pasado aquí mucho rato es mejor que te marches a tu casa nosotros cuidaremos de el

D: NOOOO

R, M, L, A: O_o

D: Yo no los conozco y no confió en ustedes, April tu eres la única que recuerdo por favor no te vayas

A: Tranquilo no me ire solo deja llamo a Casey para cancelar

D: O.O ¿QUE RAYOS IBAS A HACER CON ESE?

A: Me ha fastidiado por una semana por una sesión de estudios así que le he ayudado a estudiar por las noches porque por el día entrena jóquey

D: MAS VALE QUE ERE IDIOTA TENGA CUIDADO O LE ROMPERE LA CARA

A: o_O ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

D: O/O eeee...este yo...

Donnie se aleja y se encierra en su cuarto

R, M, L: O_o

M: ¿Alguna vez lo has visto tan celoso?

R: Nunca

L: Da mucho miedo

R, M: Aja

A: Chicos

L: ¿?

A: ¿Tienen idea de porque esta tan molesto? Cada vez que le mencionó a mis amigos se pone muy molesto

M: Bueno veras es que Donnie tiene un ataque de AAAUU ¿Por qué me pegas Rafa?

R: Lo que el IDIOTA trata de decir es que debe decírtelo el mismo

L: Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso debemos concentrarnos en tratar de curarlo

A: Es verdad y ahora ¿Que hacemos para curarlo?

M: Nada solo debemos tratar de hacer una cura para limpiar su cerebro

R: Buena idea pero te falto una cosa

M: ¿Que?

R: Ninguno de nosotros sabe de ciencia ¿En dónde vamos a encontrar otro cerebrito que nos ayude aunque sea al a fuerza

Todos se quedaros pensativos pero no se les ocurrió ninguna idea, pero de pronto por la cabeza de todos al mismo tiempo paso una loca idea, solo un hombre podía ayudarlos pero...

M: ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?

L: Baxter

R: ¿Dexter Stucman?

A: Yo no lo conozco del todo

R: Es verdad tu no estuvidte cuando ese nos fastido la vida

L: ¿Como lograremos convenser a ese idiota?

R: Eso no es problema, el problema es ¿Como podremos sacarlo de las garras de esa loca de karai?

M: Cielos es verdad

L: Yo lo hare

A: ¿Tu? ¿Pero como?

R: ¿Si? ¿Como? De seguro la seduciaras con tu encanto y sabiendo lo apuesto que eres caera rendida

M, A: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

L: O/O D...D...DEJENCE DE BROMAS R...R...RAFA NO TE PASES

R: HAHAHAHA perdon perdon ya en serio ¿Que es lo que haras? Si tratas de hacerte su amigo y la traisionas otra vez no parara hasta encontrarnos y matarnos de seguro

L: No la traisionare, solo le abrire los ojos

M: ¿Y como?

L: Hay algo que no les he dicho

R: Escupelo ya

L: Karai es...la hija de Splinter

A, R, M: ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

M: ¿Porque no nos dijiste eso?

R: ¿Como rayos pudiste esconder algo como eso?

A: Eso es muy delicado y no se debe mantener en secreto

R: Primeramente ¿Destructor no habia asesinado a su esposa e hija?

L: Eso es lo que creia Splinter hasta que lucho con destructor, el dia en que detubimos el tecnodromo ese dia el tubo una lucha con Destructor y se entero de la verdad, hace 16 anos mataron a la esposa de Splinter pero no a su hija, Destructor planea vengarse de nuestro sensei matandolo con su propia hija

A: Que horrible, es lo mas triste que e escuchado

M: ¿TENEMOS UNA HERMANA?

R: MIKEY ESO ES...rayos es verdad, tecnicamente ella seria nuestra hermanastra...rayos ya sueno como Donnie

L: Lo lamento pero Splinter no sabia como decirlo y me pidio que no les dijera pero no tuve otra alternativa

M: ¿Como le diremos a Karai?

A: Eso no es lo importante, si es que logran agarrar a ese loco ¿Como lograremos hacer que Donnie se deje analizar por el si no confia en ustedes tampoco?

R: Facil, el hace todo lo que tu le dices

A: Eso es maquiavelico y cruel...pero creo que funcionara, no temenos otra alternativa en vista de las circunstancias

M: Dudo mucho que sensei quiera decirle la verdad, si no quiso decirnoslo ¿Te llevaras la foto que esta el en dojo?

L: No lo se solo dejame pensar

A: ¿Donde esta sensei?

L: Ahora mismo esta en el dojo meditando, yo lo combencere

R: Me parece que ahora tendremos que ir todos

Mientras todos se dirijian al dojo a hablar con Splinter o mas bien tratar de combencerlo de que accediera a mostrarle la verdad a karai Donnie estaba encerrado en su habitacion aun molesto por el nuevo amigo de April.

D: Casey, casey, matare a ese idiota, me esforse mucho por ser muy cercano a April para que un patan nino humano venga y lo harruine todo, si April se va con el me dolera mucho, manten la calma Donnie podras no ser normal como ella pero aun puedes lograrlo con otros metodos y lo peor de todo sigo sin recordad a esos mas bien dicho no recuerdo casi nada ¿Que pasa conmigo? Creo que en verdad estoy mal, pero la ciencia aun sigue de mi lado tratare de ver que puedo hacer

Donnie salio de su habitacion en direccion a su laboratorio, saco todos los libros sobre el cerebro que tenia, investigo en internet tanto como pudo mientras los demas habian logrado combencer a Splinter de tratar de decirle la verdad, o al menos tratar.

S: Lamento no haberles dicho esto antes pero tenia que asimilarlo yo primero

M: No te sientas mal sensei, si logramos salvarla de Destructor la tendremos de nuestro lado

S: Por supuesto Miguel Angel, si logramos traerla de regreso ella nos dara a Stockman y podremos curar a Donatello

A: ¿Y como haremos eso?

S: Eso es lo que hiba a decir, ¡Leonardo!

L: ¿?

S: Debido a lo que paso hace algun tiempo tu mision sera acercarte a ella usando cualquier tipo de metodo no importa cual, no le diras la verdad de inmediato, lo que haras sera sembrar en ella sisana contra Destructor pero tendra que ser lo mas rapido posible, tendras que combencerla lo mas pronto que puedas y cuando logres tener suconfianza le diras que descubriste algo importante y le diras la verdad, pero no le digas que ya sabias la verdad de antemano o se sentira traisionana, bien eso es lo que haras ¿WAKARIMASHTA?

L: ¡HAI SENSEI! ¡RIOKAI!

R: No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero ¿Que haremos el resto de nosotros?

M: Si es verdad sensei, me siento inutil

A: Mucho mas yo

R: Tu Mikey eres un inutil, tu April tienes la tarea mas importante

M: Que grocero

A: ¿Cual?

R: Cual mas, tener tranquilito y complacido a Donnie para que no se nos escape o enloquesca

S, M, L: O_o

R: ¿Que?

A: No se si golpearte por grocero o decir que no tengo alternativa

M: Ves, eres un grocero

R: Oh calla

S: Ejem ¿Ya puedo hablar?

R, M, A: Perdon sensei

S: Ustedes se encargaran de realizar el plan b, si un por si acaso Karai se niega a dejar a Destructor ustedes se infiltraran y sacaran a Stockman a la fuerza y lo obligaran a curarlo pero si quiere pasarse de listo con Donatello...

A: Sensei ¿A caso le quitara la vida a Stockman?

S: Tranquila April no le haremos nada si todo sale bien, pero si le hace dano a mi hijo no dare contemplaciones

A: Pero sensei

S: YA HE DICHO

L, M, R, A: HAI SENSEI

L: Todo saldra bien April no tendremos que quitarle la vida a nadie

A: Eso espero

S: April ve con Donnie, Leonardo ve a cumplir con tu mision, chicos esperen sijilosos por si tienen que implementar el plan b

A: Hai sensei

L: Hai sensei

R,M: Hai sensei

Todos se marcharona cumplir con la mison que Splinter les encomendo a cada uno de ellos, Leo fue a tratar de consequir una cura, Rafa y Mikey esperaban atentos por si Leo fallaba y April fue a buscar a Donnie y al no encontrarlo en su cuarto penso que a lo mejor se habia marchado, escuchando su voz proveniente de su laboratorio se tranquiloso, era una tarea dificil sin duda mantenerlo tranquilo y calmado para evitar que enloquesca.

A: Donnie me asustaste crei que te marchaste de aqui

D: Como crees, solo me quede en mi laboratorio a ver que rayos puedo hacer con mi cabeza

A: Por fin comprendes

D: Ya casi no los recuerdo pero aun conservo mi inteligencia y mis habilidades ninjutsu y...

A: ¿?... ¿Que mas?

D: A ti por supuesto, cada vez que siento que me caigo en un abismo muy grande tu vienes y me salvas es por eso que no te e olvidado

A: Que dulce Donnie, bonito pensamiento

D: Mira lo que e creado, bueno al menos teoricamente

A: ¿Que es? Parece el dibujo de una diadema

D: Este aparato te permite entrar en la mente de las personas pero solo cuando duermen, con todos los estudios que e hecho no e podido disenar algo que me permita entrar mientras esten despiertos, mientras la gente alcanda la face de sueno rem es facil poder analizar cada rincon del cerebro, por supuesto hay maneras pero no tengo los implementos nesesarios ni dinero ni el tiempo, esto es lo mas sencillo pero todabia me fata algo

A: Genial Donnie pero ¿Que falta?

D: Si llegan a encontrarse con el problema ¿Como la destruiran? Si tan solo tubiera el ADN de lo que sea que me afecto podria analizarlo para saber que rayos es

S: Splinter mato a Devastacion y tan vez tenga algo en algun trapo con que limpio la espada espero que no la haya tirado

D: ¿¡Splinter tiene algo de ADN de esa cosa!?

Mientras Donnie y April fueron en busca de aquel ADN Leo planeaba su cuartada para combencer a Karai pero ¿Como acercarse? Era muy complicado ahora pero no dificil, alguna forma debia haber y solo una, era notable de que karai estaba inconforme con Destructor y estaba muy habida de atencion y carino (No mal interpreten pervertidos) ese era el punto debil de Karai. Leo andaba saltando de techo en techo, si rondaba por hay de seguro la encontraria y efectivamente asi fue y cuando se encontraron comensaron una batalla.

L: Sabia que si me dejaba ver me encontrarias

K: Si es que te dejas ver es por que quieres algo, estoy muy ocupada para citas

L: ha ha Tengo una agenda apretada tratando de salvar a mi hermano, eso es de cobardes si quieres luchar con el debiste lucharo y no mandar una trampa tan vil

K: Tu sensei es el cobarde, escondiendose como la rata que es y no da la cara, tengo que vengar la muerte de mi madre

L: Mira karai ¿En serio crees que mi sensei seria capas de matar a un inosente? Analiza tu propia vida y la de tu padre ¿Quien es el que hace negocios sucios y gana dinero a costa de la muerte de inosentes?

K: Eso no es de tu incumbencia

L: Viviste anorando a tu madre ¿Verdad? Y yo se porque

K: Si es porque tu padre me la quito

L: Claro que no, Oroku Saki, tu padre jamas te dio el amor y carino que siempre anelaste, vivste esperando que algun dia regresara tu madre para que pueda darte el carino que ese monstruo jamas te dio, piensa y compara quien es el verdadero asesino

K: O.O...C...C...A...CALLATE

L: Di en el clavo

L: Si tu padre te amara de alguna forma no te trataria como te trata dejandote sola siempre, maltratandote psicologicamente, mira ahora mismo, estamos en una guerra y prefiere largarse a sabra Dios que y no estar a lado de su "hija"

En el momento en que Leo dijo esas palabas a la mente de karai llegaron mucos recuedos de su infancia, entre ellos las veces que el la entrenaba

Recuerdos de la infancia de karai

K: Papa mira ya me ha salido tu la kata que me ensenaste

O: Todabia no es perfecto, sigue entrenando eres mediocre

K: Pero papa ya e entrenado un dia entero y me prometiste que hoy me comprarias una mascota por mi cumpleanos

O: CALATE Y CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE ME LLAMES PADRE Y LA VENGANSA NO ESPERA

K: ...De acuerdo padre pero la venganza no lo es todo papa digo padre hay cosas en este mudo mucho mas importantes, papa la venganza envenenara tu alma

O: QUE TE CALLES E DICHO HAMATO YOSHI TE QUITO A TU MADRE, ME QUITO A TAN SHEN ¿SE TE OLVIDA LO QUE TE HIZO?

K: Entendi padre

El presente

El recuerdo de karai se hiso muy presente dentro de su mente, las palabras de Leo cabaron ondo en sus memorias, aquel dia Destructor obligo a karai a entrenar y el unico regalo que recibio fue una venganza ajena que mato su alma poco a poco, en ese instante karai comenso a llorar

L: ¿EH? Lo lamento no era mi intencion, deja de llorar

K: (Voz llorosa) callate...no...no es que te crea pero...te dare el veneficio de la duda  
>Las cosas para Leo no pudieron haber salido mejor que ahora, todo estaba a pedir de boca y debia aprovechar.<p>

L: Yo...yo soy tu amigo karai, si tan solo quisieras entender que nosotros no somos los malos

K: Si en verdad eres mi amigo ¿Porque me traisionaste ese dia? Me atacaste por la espalda

L: No tuve otra alternativa, es mi deber y tu sabes que un ninja vive para su proposito y yo nasi solo con uno y sere libre el dia en que lo cumpla, jamas pense en traisionarte, si no ese dia te hubiera dejado morir cuando caiste de la nave espacial de los kraang

K: ...Es logico

L: No tengo nada contra ti karai

K: Ni yo contra ti ni tus hermanos, esta lucha es de nuestros padres y sin querer nos hemos involucrado

L: SI SI por fin empiesas a entender

K: ¿Continuamos con el plan de deshacernos de los kraang?

L: Claro

Leo tuvo un gran avance con Karai y mientras Donnie tratava de analizar que rayos era lo que lo ataco

A: ¿Recuerdas exactamete que es lo que te paso el dia del insidente?

D: ¿Que parte de que e perdido todos mis recuerdos no entendiste?

A: Cielos que grocero

D: Oh perdon April es que esto es complicado

A: No hay cuidado y ¿Como has avansado?

D: Esto es completamtente horrible

A: El ADN es de humano, aquella era una nina ordinaria una prisionera de los kraang, le paso lo mismo que a mi, la usaron para transportar el virus hasta mi, planean pasarme de su lado, pero para eso mataran mi mente y solo dejaran mi cuerpo vivo pero sin consiencia

A: ¿Como un zombie?

D: Si algo por el estilo, es un virus muuuuuy sofisticado nesestio mas ayuda

A: Los muchachos se estan encargando de eso

D: No estoy seguro de poder confiar en personas que no cosozco

A: Son tus hermanos

D: ...Tal vez tengas razon...mi...mi...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI CABEZAAAAAAA

A: ¿QUE TE PASA DONNIE? DONNIEEEEEEE

Donnie cae inconsiente en el piso despues de gritar como loco, el ataque que sufrio esta vez fue mas fuerte que cualquier otro, los desmayos empeoraban a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las horas mejor dicho, si querian salvar a Donnie era mejor que se apresuraran con lo que habian planeado.

DEJEN REVEWS PORFIS, Y SI NO LES GUSTA O SI PERDIERON EL HILO POR LA DEMORADA EN SERIO PERDONENME, LA VIDA DE ADULTO NO ES NADA SENCILLA.


	4. Chapter 4 Anatatachi to eni

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**__**  
><strong>_

UFFF NO SABEN CUANTO ME COSTO ENCONTRAR ESTE CAPITULO QUE NO SABIA DONDE LO TENIA, GRACIAS A DIOS LO ECONTRE PORQUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE CANCELAR EL FIC, MENOS MAL, SE SALVARON Y YA PODRAN SABER EL RESTO  
><strong><em>Cap #4: Anatatachi to eni (Junto a ustedes por siempre)<em>**

Leo se encontraba hablando con karai habia logrado en poco tiempo ganar su confianza apelando a su lado sensible, tenía que actuar rápido puesto que el tiempo se acababa y debía usar cualquier artimaña.

L: Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí karai

K: Los ninjas son los maestros del engaño, ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando ahora?

L: En este momento estoy aquí como tu amigo no como ninja

K: amigo, hace mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra

L: ¿No fuiste a la escuela ni nada por el estilo?

K: Padre me dio tutores privados, la mayor parte del día me ocupaba en entrenar nunca pude tener amigos ni nada por el estilo, padre decía que no confiara nunca en nadie pero cuando crecí y me convertí en una mujer dejo de ponerme atención, de cierta manera fue ventajoso porque pude ser libre...al menos en parte, ¿Qué hay de ti?

L: Splinter nos educó en casa por obvias razones, nos enseno a leer y a escribir en japonés e inglés pero debo decir que me gusta más el inglés no aprendimos mucho a excepción de mi hermano Donnie el aprendió a la perfección, es estricto pero siempre nos demostró que nos quería

K: Parece que tuviste una vida feliz a pesar de todo

L: Hablando de la familia, necesito que me ayudes a curar a mi hermano así que quiero que me des a Stockman

K: ¿Qué? ¿Para eso querías ser mi amigo? Esto huele a traición

L: No pienses así karai mi hermano está muriendo por favor y te prometo que averiguare todo acerca de la muerte de tu madre, Sensei tiene secretos en su cuarto que jamás me ha mostrado entrare y te lo mostrare todo y te demostrare que mi Sensei no fue

K: ¿Estás dispuesto a traicionar a tu Sensei de esa manera tan solo por ser mi amigo?

L: Llámalo como quieras pero si eso hare, por ti

K: o_O emm gracias creo...ejem muy bien yo te llevare a Stockman pero solo si tu averiguas algo de mi madre

L: Comprendido y tu tendrás listo a Stockman para que cure a mi hermano  
>De pronto suena el T-phone de Leo<p>

K: ¿Quién rayos es?

L: ¡April!

_Voz telefónica_

A: Leo Donnie se ha desmayado tuve que inyectarle una dosis de adrenalina que me dio previamente para evitar los desmayos pero esta grave por favor ven pronto

L: Es seguida voy

K: ¿Es tu estúpida amiga verdad?

L: Parece que la odias

K: Si y mucho

L: El sentimiento es mutuo al igual que mi hermano Donnie

K: ¿Y qué le hice al flacucho?

L: Oh nada, es que trataste de matar a la mujer que ama es todo...nos vemos

K: Si llegas a traicionarme otra vez dile a tu hermano que seré piadosa y lo enterrare en el mismo agujero a lado de su tonta

L: Jejeje claro no tienes de que preocuparte no lo hare, nos veremos aquí mañana a la misma hora

Leo se fue rápidamente a la guarida y al mismo tiempo todos se encontraron en la entrada a las alcantarillas.

R: Te vimos en tu cita con la loca ardiente

M: Al parecer las cosas salieron bien, parece que eres bueno con las mujeres

L: O/O Y...YA BASTA ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO...ejem ejem ¿También los llamo April?

R: Si dijo que Donnie está mal y le dio quien sabe que para que no durmiera

M: Cada vez que se desmaya pierde otra parte de su cabeza

L: Menos charla y más acción entremos ya

Iban corriendo por las alcantarillas y al llegar vieron a Donnie en el piso del cuarto de la televisión y April para tratar de calmarlo tenía su cabeza aprisionada contra su pecho mientras Splinter estaba en la cocina preparando una bebida para el susto que se habian llevado.

L: April recibimos tu...este ¿Llegamos en mal momento?

R: Creo que interrumpimos algo

A: A Donnie le dolía mucho la cabeza así que como te dije le inyecte adrenalina que el mismo habia reparado previamente pare evitar sus desmayos pero cuando despertó enloqueció y trato de matarme, por fortuna Sensei llego y lo paro pero aun seguía intranquilo, no tuve otra alternativa que calmarlo de esta manera y al parecer funciono

M: ¿Donnie? ¿Donnie? Creo que está en la luna

D: O/O...

A: No te responderá, no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que lo tengo así ya trate de hablarle

R: No te molestes en soltarlo tal vez vuelva a enloquecer, mantenlo así hasta que estés segura de que está bien (Rafa en sus adentros: Me debes una Donnie)

A: Creo que no tengo alternativa, no te preocupes Donnie no dejare que duermas otra vez

M: (Susurros) Hey Rafa, como se encuentra ahora no creo que vuela a Dormir en mucho tiempo

R, M: hahahaha

A: ¿De qué rayos se ríen? ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?

R: No nada

M: Nada importante

L: Por cierto ¿Dónde está Splinter? Tengo que hablar con el

A: Esta en la cocina dijo que prepararía un té para los nervios  
>Leo se fue rápidamente a la cocina donde Splinter estaba poniendo unas tasas enun plato para llevárselos a todos.<p>

L: Sensei

S: Hijo mío he escuchado que volviste y prepare te para todos, dime que noticias me traes

L: La misión se está llevando a cabo con éxito pero debemos darnos prisa, karai me ha prometido a Stockman pero solo si le traigo algo sobre la muerte de su madre

S:...Nesesito pensarlo unos momentos, tu dale el té a todos yo iré a mi habitación por la prueba

Leo hiso lo que dijo Splinter, le dio el té a todos mientras charlaban

L: Ya le e informado todo a Splinter, tómense esto les hará bien, April suelta a Donnie de seguro ya está bien necesita beberse esto

April soltó a Donnie y trato de hablarle para ver si ya estaba mejor pero haber estado en el regazo de April por tanto rato le habia provocado que su mente viaje a la luna y no iba a regresar por un buen rato.

A: ¿Donnie? ¿Donnie? ¿Estás bien? Responde

D: ...

L: Bebe esto que te hará bien

D: ...emm... ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Y tú quién eres?

R: Bebe el maldito te o te lo hare beber a palos

L: ¡Rafa!...este él quiere decir que te hará bien solo bébelo por favor

D: ...

L: OH SANTO CIELO, DIOS DAME PACIENCIA PORQUE SI ME DAS FUERZA LO MATO

M: Déjenmelo a mí... ¡DONNIEEEEEEEEEEEE DESPIERTAAAA YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y BEBETE EL MALDITO TE ENSEGUIDA!

L: ¡RAFA!

R: ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

L: Perdón es la costumbre

D: O.O...Ya ya está bien no grites que genio me lo beberé ya

L, M, A, R: O_o

M: ¿Qué?

A: ¿Que no el de los arranques de ira no es Rafael?

M: Era la única forma para que bajara de la luna ¿Oh no?

R: Si es verdad ¿Donnie te sientes mejor?

D: Si muchas gracias... ¿Tú eras?

R: Rafael

D: Si cierto

De pronto de oye la voz de Splinter

S: ¿PUEDEN VENIR TODOS AL DOJO POR FAVOR? DONNIE SERA MEJOR QUE TU BAYAS A

DESCANSAR A TU HABITACION

D: ¿? ... ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Porque?

A: Estas malherido ve a descansar pero por ningún motivo vayas a Dormir, trata de ocuparte en algo

D: Esta bien pero solo porque tú me lo pides

_Donnie se marcha_

Al llegar todos Splinter tenía en las manos un collar y les anuncio a todos algo importante.

S: Bien, April tu tarea es mantener tranquilo a Donatello y lo estás haciendo excelentemente, Leonardo tu trabajo está yendo bien y ahora tendrás que mostrarle esto

L: ¿Qué es?

S: Este es un pequeño relicario que nos dimos Tan Shen y yo el día de nuestra boda, el mío tiene su nombre y el otro relicario el mío, en los dos esta una foto de nosotros 3

L: Pero ese tiene su nombre

S: El mío se lo llevo Destructor y yo conserve el de ella, dáselo y dile que busque el otro, los dos al unirse forman un corazón y al verlo sabrá la verdad

L: Hai Sensei

R: Sensei no creí que fuera tan cursi

S: Bueno tú sabes, cuando uno está enamorado pasa eso

R: Si lo he comprobado

S: Bien, Rafael y Miguel Ángel ustedes seguirán atentos por si algo pasa, tienen la orden de sacar a Stockam a la fuerza por si algo pasa

R, M: Hai Sensei

Muy bien saldrán mañana por la noche

L, R, M, A: Hai Sensei

Todos se fueron a dormir, April fue a su casa porque ya hace días que la habia dejado abandonada, Donnie se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de no dormir pero no estaba resultando del todo bien, trataba de concentrarse en un libro de metalúrgica que tenía pero de pronto todo comenzó a transformarse, el libro que tenía desapareció de repente y de una manera extraña escucho que alguien lo llamaba, bajando de su cama corrió unos pasos y de pronto de una rara manera su cuarto se fue quedando atrás y llego sabrá dios como a un hermoso valle pero la voz no dejo de llamarlo y a medida que fue acercándose se dio cuenta que era April, corrió y corrió mas rápido y se encontró con ella cerca de un lago pero no estaba vestida como de costumbre, traía un hermoso vestido de color blanco el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba suelto y lo único que lo sujetaba del viento era la diadema que siempre trae puesta

A: Donnie ya te has metido en líos te dije que no lo hicieras

D: ¿Hacer que no te entiendo?

A: ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Que pasara si regresa? Ya se ha llevado mucho, que tal si logra asesinarme

D: ¿Pero de que hablas no te entiendo April?

A: No importa relájate, aunque sea solo por este momento olvidémonos de todo y quedémonos así juntos

D: Yo...yo...es lo que más deseo

A: Ahora olvida todo y acércate, te are olvidar todo y serás mío

April se acercó a Donnie el iba a besarlo, lo miro y en el rostro de April estaba dibujado una sonrisa pero de pronto el rostro de April se tornó en furia y le propino un golpe en la cara que le despertó en el acto, al abrir los ojos April habia desaparecido y en vez de ella estaba Rafa furioso.

D: ¿Qué te pasa porque me has golpeado?

R: Trataste de besarme cochinote, ¿Que rayos estabas sonando? Degenerado

D: ¿Que yo que? Que...que...que te importa

R: April me dijo que no te dejara dormir PERVERTIDO

D: DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI

R: Jamás volveré a acercarme a ti mientras duermes, es la última vez que le hago un favor a April le diré a Leo que venga a despertarte o sino a Mikey de seguro se reirá a carcajadas si te viera así

D: O/O... L...L...L... ¡LARGATE DE MI CUARTO!

R: Con placer y procura no dormir, no me gustaría que nada malo le pasara a mi hermano

D: QUE TE LAR... ¿Espera que?

R: No lo repetiré otra vez así que no duermas

D: Gra...gracias...Rafa

R: Bien ya empiezas a reconocerme

_Rafa sale del cuarto_

D: Creo que si podre confiar en ellos después de todo, bien ahora iré a mi laboratorio porque aquí me dormiré seguro

Donnie se dirijo a su laboratorio para continuar con su posible cura mientras las horas pasaban, era ya la madrugada y Leo se habia despertado en la madrugada y miraba el collar que le habia dado Splinter, en su mente guardaba pensamientos pasa si mismo, imaginándose como seria cuando ella regresara, estupideces se dijo así mismo lo más importante ahora era salvar a su hermano de pronto escucho un grito que saco a todos de sus sueños y corrieron hacia donde provenía el grito; encontraron a Donnie tirado en el piso y esta vez ni la adrenalina que se inyecto habia funcionado, era una gran incertidumbre no sabían si al despertar iba a seguir siendo el mismo o talvez desaparecería por completo.

S: Donatello hijo mío por favor reacciona...Donatello...DONATELLO

M: Sensei que ocurre

R: Inyéctele esa cosa que uso hace unas horas

S: Ya lo hice pero esta vez ya no funciono

L: Donnie despierta...Sensei el tiempo se acaba tenemos que apurarnos

_Dentro de la mente de Donnie_

El corría de recuerdo en recuerdo tratando de salvar lo único que poseía por ahora el cual era el recuerdo de April.

A: Ya no puedo más Donnie déjame aquí y corre

D: Claro que no si te alcanza lo abre perdido todo

De: POBRE TONTO YA TE TENGO

D: TU MISERABLE VIRUS, ¿QUE A PASADO CON AQUELLA NINA QUE USABAS PARA LLEGAR A MI?

De: AQUELLA FUE UNA HUMANA QUE LOS KRAANG SECUESTRARON, LOS KRAANG LA ADECUARON PARA QUE YO VIVA EN ELLA, DEVISTE VER COMO LUCHO IGUAL QUE TU PERO AL FINAL MURIO AL IGUAL COMO LO HARAS TU, LOS GRITOS DE HORROR QUE SALIAN DE LA SALA DE OPERACIONES, TODOS LOS DOLOROSOS EXPERIMENTOS QUE LE HICIERON ME DIERON VIDA  
>D: Oh Dios mío, pobre muchacha...MALDITOS KRAANGS...VIRUS MALDITO<p>

Devastación iba a atacar a Donnie ya no tenía donde correr, todos sus recuerdos iban desapareciendo poco a poco, iba a matar a Donnie pero April se atravesó y no permitió que le hagan daño.

D: ¡APRIIIIIL! ¿¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!?

A: Corre Donnie

D: NOOOOOOOOO

Devastación habia conseguido matar el recuerdo de April dentro de su mente ahora no quedaba ningún lugar donde refugiarse, Devastación ataco y tiro a Donnie muy lejos y este al abrir los ojos se vio a sí mismo en las manos de Devastación siendo devorado y cuando trato de verse a sí mismo mucho en el habia cambiado, era un humano sorpresivamente.

D: ¿Que ha pasado?

De: He intentado matarte, la parte humana que vive en ti logro salvarse...HA HA HA... pero no por mucho, ya he matado todo lo que habia en ti ahora solo me queda tu humanidad

Donnie cerró los ojos pero fue salvado gracias a los demás que le habian puesto una gran dosis de adrenalina, fue una gran dosis pero fue lo único que lo salvo

S: Hijo mío ¿Estas bien?

L: Donnie ¿Que te paso?

M: Relájate hermano ya pasara todo

D:... ¿Donnie?... ¿Quién es Donnie?... ¿Quién rayos soy yo?... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

M: ¿A caso olvidaste quién eres?

D: No recuerdo absolutamente nada

S: ¿Recuerdas a April cierto?

D: ¿Quién?

L: Sensei

S: Lo sé, no se puede esperar ve ahora mismo a buscar a Karai

L: Hai Sensei

S: Rafael, Miguel Ángel

R, M: Hai Sensei

HASTA AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC, EN SERIO ME AGRADA QUE LES GUSTE MI FANFIC Y SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES PORQUE NO ME DEJAN DE SALIR LAS IDEAS ASI QUE ESCRIBIRE HASTA QUE MI CEREBRO SE SEQUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR HASTA LA PROXIMA Y PORFAVOR PERDONEN MIS FALTAS "HORROGRAFICAS".


	5. Chapter 5: Recuérdanos Donnie

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**__**  
><strong>_

AQUI ESTA EL QUINTO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC Y ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO YA SEA APOCOS O A MUCHOS, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO TANTAS IDEAS COMO SE ME OCURRA

**_Cap. # 5: Recuérdanos Donnie_**

Leo fue rápidamente a la superficie, era aproximadamente las 4:45 am y todavía estaba muy oscuro, no sabía exactamente dónde buscar a Karai ya que no conocía su casa pero talvez solo talvez se encontraría en el dojo de Brathford así que se escabullo en el en busca de karai, habia muchos guardias custodiando el dojo, era buena señal ya que estarían protegiéndola, destruyo a los guardias que estaban a la entrada de la puerta corrediza de la oficina pero no la hallo, busco en los cuartos pero no habia nadie, maldición se dijo a si mismo así que fue a buscarla en aquel edificio que por fuera parecía una iglesia, al llegar se metió por una rendija de una ventana rota y allí la vio y estaba en conferencia directa con Destructor.

D: Karai, ¿Has hecho lo que te ordene?

K: Al pie de la letra padre

D: Bien, no harás ningún movimiento grande hasta que yo regrese, me tardare un poco en regresar

K: Si padre

D: Mi venganza contra Yoshi no esperara, ahora me voy

K: Padre espera

D: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Karai en sus pensamientos no sabía si traicionar a Leo o no pero deseaba la aprobación de su padre por una vez en su vida, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero las palabras que dijo Destructor la detuvieron

D: Si tienes algo que decirme dilo y no te quedes callada,...si tratas de decirme que desobedeciste mis órdenes las consecuencias serán graves y no dudare en matarte

K: Pero padre ¿Que estás diciendo? Soy tu hija no puedes hacer eso soy lo suficientemente capaz de realizar nuestra venganza por mí misma

D: Entonces me has desobedecido

K: No padre no lo he hecho...Debo preguntarte esto ¿Alguna vez me amaste padre?

D: No hagas preguntas estúpidas, me haces enfadar con tu desobediencia y estupideces pero me recuerdas tanto a tu madre pero ella...

K: ¿Pero qué?

D: No vuelvas a preguntarme estupideces niña

K: Padre yo...

D: ¡BASTA HE DICHO! ¿Era eso con lo que querías hacerme perder mi tiempo?

K: Si padre, solo eso

Destructor desconecto la comunicación y Karai estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido, incluso llego a derramar unas lágrimas pero no habia tiempo para sentimentalismos, estaba en una guerra y no podía darse el lujo de ser débil; Leo vio con atención todo lo que sucedió y trato de llamar la atención de karai pero esta no lo escucho, esta salió furiosa y abordo una limosina la cual la llevo a una lujosa casa a varias cuadras más allá y Leo la siguió todo el trayecto, no podía perderla ya que no quedaba tiempo, cuando bajo del auto ella se dirigió rápidamente hasta su habitación que por fortuna estaba a la vista y no en el rincón mas escondido de la casa, Leo llego hasta su ventana y cuando el miro en la ventana ya no era la Karai de siempre, era una muchacha común y corriente, vulnerable y sola, se veía diferente como acostumbraba, traía una pijama de color gris y se habia quitado el maquillaje, Leo dio toquidos a su ventana para llamar su atención.

K: (Susurros) ¿¡Que rayos estás haciendo aquí!?

L: Necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente así que te seguí desde cuando hablabas con destructor hasta que llegaste hasta aquí

K: ¿Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando?

L: Perdóname no fue mi intención pero mi hermano ha empeorado y necesito que me ayudes es urgente

K: ¿A caso me viste llorar?

L: ...si, vi como él te trata, no es justo que te trate así

K: Es mi padre así que...

L: Pero karai abre los ojos él no tiene derecho a tratarte de esa manera

Karai se sentía muy herida en ese momento así que no pudo contener las lágrimas y se abalanzo sobre Leo y lloro como nunca

L: o_O Emmm este ka...ka...karai tranquila no llores

K: (llantos y más llantos)

L: Esa no es la karai que consocio, es la primera vez que te veo llorar desde que nos conocimos

K: Mamá, la extraño tanto porque me la quitó...mamá

L: He averiguado sobre la muerte de tu madre y tengo algo que te sorprenderá mucho

Karai se sobresaltó y rápidamente miro a Leo.

L: Pero primero quítate de encima que es serio pesas

K: Perdón (Sniff) ya me tranquilicé ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?

L: Mira lo que encontré, también logre sacarle información a mi maestro

Karai miro el relicario con atención y vio gravado en el nombre Hamato Yoshi en kanjis

K: ¿Pero qué rayos? Esto tiene el nombre de tu padre ¿Qué tipo de pista es esa?

L: Esto le pertenecía a tu madre, era de su propiedad, se lo dio su esposo el día de su boda

K: ¿Que tratas de decir? Se supone que se casó con mi padre entonces ¿Porque tiene el nombre del tuyo?

L: ¿No captas?

K: ¿Mi madre estuvo casada con Hamato Yoshi? ¿Cómo sé que no es una treta?

L: Tu padre tiene otro con el nombre de tu madre ¿Verdad?

K:...Si es cierto pero nunca me ha dejado verlo del todo habia una foto dentro pero no pude verla, mi padre dijo que se habia perdido

L: Adentro hay una

Karai abrió el relicario y dentro vio a 3 personas, un hombre, una mujer y un bebe

K: Es mi madre y Hamato Yoshi ¿Quién es la bebe?

L: Era la hija de mi maestro, su nombre era Miwa Destructor mato a su esposa y a su hija hace 16 anos

K: Recuerdo que me dijiste eso cuando peleamos hace unos días

L: Pero la niña no murió, sigue con vida

K: ¿Que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

L: Destructor se llevó a la hija de mi maestro y la crio como suya, eres tu Karai, tu eres Miwa

K: No puedo creer lo que me dices

Karai recordó aquel día cuando el tecnodromo ataco, ese instante donde Splinter trato de matar a Destructor el la llamo Miwa.

L: Es verdad créeme karai, yo soy tu amigo

K: ¿Cómo sé que no quieres engañarme? ¿Cómo sé que no elaboraste esto para que te entregue a Stockman?

L: Necesito a Stockman cuanto antes pero no fue por eso, no sabes cuánto deseo que vengas conmigo, si esto no fuera verdad ¿Dónde está las pruebas de que tu padre desposo a Tan Shen? Debe haber algo

K: Mi padre me dijo que todo se destruyó cuando lucho con tu padre

L: Es mentira, cree en mi karai

K: ...De acuerdo, no estoy diciendo que te creo por completo pero ahora tiene sentido porque todos estos años me trato como me trata, el ADN que llevo en mi...pero a pesar de todo el me crio y sea como fuere yo lo quiero

L: Ven conmigo, regresa con tu verdadero clan

K: Aun no Leo, hasta no estar segura, necesito estar segura y además necesitaras un aliado que espié a Destructor, investigare más por mi propia cuenta, ahora como prometí te entregare a Stockman y un buen laboratorio, será hoy a las 7 de la noche en el mismo lugar que acordamos, no llegues tarde

L: En serio te lo agradezco Karai, ahora me tengo que ir

K: Una cosa mas

L: ¿?

K: Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorar te juro que mandare al infierno, comprendido

L: Fuerte y claro

Leo partió de nuevo a la alcantarilla, eran ya las 6 de la mañana, escapo con la complicidad de Karai puesto que si alguien llegaba a verlo ella se metería en líos mientras tanto Donnie estaba empeorando cada vez más, ya no recordaba ni siquiera a April la cual habia llegado para ver cómo se encontraba la situación pero habia empeorado.

M: Hermano ¿Recuerdas a April?

A: Donnie ¿No me recuerdas?

D: Lo lamento señorita pero no la habia visto en mi vida, por cierto ¿Quién es Donnie?

R: ¿Dónde rayos esta Leo? ¿Porque demora tanto? Donnie tiene la cabeza completamente vacía

A: Es tu nombre, eres Donatello, Donnie eres nuestro Donnie

S: Donatello hijo mío, relájate pronto regresaras a ser el mismo

D: No conozco a ninguno de ustedes, tengo mucho miedo

S: No tienes por qué temer, aquí estas a salvo

D: ¿En serio puedo confiar? Siento como si una parte de mi hubiese sido arrancada de mi cabeza

A: ¿En serio no me recuerdas? ¿El día en que nos conocimos? ¿Todas las veces que me salvaste?

D: ...Lo lamento señorita

A: No me llames así mi nombre es April, April O'Neill

D: April...No sé porque pero escuchar su nombre...una parte de mi siente rabia y otra tristeza

A: Oh Donnie que te han hecho

April se inclina a abrazar a Donnie pero para la sorpresa de todos este le rechaza.

D: No sé qué relación hayamos tenido antes pero ahora le pido que no se atreva a tocarme, lo lamento pero usted más que nadie me resulta desagradable, hay en mi mente un montón de emociones confusas a cerda de usted, usted me produce una enorme confusión

A: O.O

R, M, S: O.O

R: Parece que incluso se le ha olvidado lo que sentía por April

M: Su cabeza está completamente vacía

D: No quiero sonar grosero pero no me agrada tener esas confianzas con alguien que ni conozco

A: Yo...yo...no...lo lamento

April completamente estupefacta se levanta y corre a la cocina con Mikey yendo tras ella,

Rafa y Splinter se quedaron Junto a Donnie.

D: Me parece que hice algo malo, creo que herí sus sentimientos lo lamento

R: Hermano, ¿Ya se te olvido lo que sentías por ella?

D: ¿Qué?

S: Hijo, ¿En serio no la recuerdas?

D: No, ni a ustedes tampoco

R: Donnie, ella era la mujer de tu vida, la amabas

S: Es cierto

D: ¿PERDON? ¿QUE ELLA QUE?...ejem deben estar equivocados, ella es humana y yo...emm no sé que soy, ella no es como yo, ella me produce escalofríos

S: Eso no te importaba cuando estabas sano

D: ¿Ella era mi novia o algo por el estilo?

R: Claro, pero ella no lo sabe todavía

D: Que disparates dicen ustedes, cada vez que la veo una parte de mí solo siente una ira inmensa pero otra parte de mí solo siente una enorme frustración y tristeza...algo debe andar mal conmigo, iré a pedirle una disculpa

April se encontraba en la cocina un poco desconcertada, Mikey estaba a su lado tratando de

Tranquilizarla

A: Esas palabras, no tenía idea de cuánto dolieran, él siempre era tan dulce y escucharlo decir esas palabras de una manera tan fría...

M: Relájate, ya sabes que él está enfermo

A: Él es para mí alguien especial, siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí y ahora pareciese como si sus sentimientos hacia mí se hubieran transformado, mejor dicho deformado, es como si Devastación me estuviese mirando y no Donnie

M: ¿Te puedo decir algo?

A: ¿Qué cosa?

M: Él se sentía exactamente igual cuando tú te marchaste enojada con nosotros, la manera en que lo miraste, el sintió lo mismo, lo sé porque soy su hermano y lo conozco más que nadie

A: Ahora sé cuánto duele, lamento eso

M: Relájate ahora todo está olvidado, solo debemos esperar a Leo que llegue con buenas noticias

De pronto entra Donnie a la cocina

D: Ejem... ¿Interrumpo algo?

A: No adelante pasa, ya me marcho

D: No te vayas, quería disculparme por mis palabras de hace rato

A: No, no fue tu culpa

M: Creo que yo estoy de sobra así que me marcho

Mikey sale de escena

D: Adiós seas quien seas ejem bueno, señorita si fue mi culpa, es solo que estar aqui con un montón de desconocidos que dicen ser parientes míos pues es algo chocante

A: Creo que puedo entenderlo

D: No lo creo

Leo entro por la puerta gritando que traía buenas noticias, se lo veía feliz porque no solo habia conseguido a Stockman sino un excelente laboratorio para curar a Donnie

S: Leonardo hijo mío ¿Que noticias nos traes?

R: Leo ¿Dónde te metiste? Donnie está peor cada segundo y tu demorándote

L: Estaba tratando de conseguirle una cura a Donnie...emmm...ese no es el punto, hoy mismo nos encontraremos con Karai a las 7 de la noche llevando a Donnie

R: ¿Y cómo rayos lo convencemos genio?

L: Es verdad ya no recuerda a April, pero de seguro todavía puede convencerlo

R: No, se le ha olvidado incluso lo que sentía por ella

L: Esto es malo, esto es muuuy malo, tendremos que llevarlo incluso a la fuerza

R: No es mala idea

S: ¿No puede ser un poco antes?

L: No lo lamento, no pude lograr más

S: No importa, eso es muy bueno por ahora, solo nos queda esperar

El día paso de prisa, Donnie paso alejado de todos encerrado en su habitación mirando fotos en su laptop, habia un montón de fotos de April en ella, parecía ser cierto lo que los demás decían a cerca de ella, antes el sentía un gran amor hacia ella pero ahora lo unico que siente es un vacío inmenso, sentía como si en cualquier momento todo se oscureceria y no despertaría en un buen tiempo, de pronto April entro en su habitación, apagando la laptop el la atendió

A: ¿Puedo pasar?

D: Si señorita adelante

A: Ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre

D: Oh si perdón A...April ¿Así se llama cierto?

A: Si, ya casi llega la hora así que debes acompañarnos para que podamos curarte

D: No quiero ir, no los conozco y no sé si lo que me quieren hacer es algo malo o bueno

A: Confía en mi por favor, quiero de vuelta a mi amigo, quiero que regrese el Donnie de siempre

D: No, lo lamento

A: Te lo suplico, debe haber algo que quieras que te dé para que accedas

D: Usted no tiene nada que yo quiera, ahora salga de mi habitación señorita digo April

A: Te prometo una cosa, si accedes te dejaremos libre para buscar tu propio camino si no resulta y no volverás a verme jamás

D: No quiero ser grosero pero siento que está tratando de chantajearme madame

A: Rayos sigues siendo muy listo después de todo

D: Estoy desmemoriado, no idiotizado

A: Ya entendí ok, dejémoslo así si no vas morirás y nosotros contigo te mostrare las

Investigaciones que hicimos juntos para demostrártelo así que si no quieres ir arrastrare tu trasero aunque sea por la fuerza ¿OK?

D: O_o...Comprendido señorita ejem digo April si me lo pone de esa manera, que geniecito

Llegada la hora de partida llegaron todos al punto acordado de Karai y Leo llevando a Donnie pero para su mala suerte sufrió otro ataque y este fue el más fuerte de todos, Devastación comenzó a hablar a través de Donnie.

A: ¡DONNIE! NO OTRA VEZ NO

D: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

S: Agárrenlo y no lo suelten por nada del mundo

De: HA HA HA HA...TONTOS INUTILES AHORA LES TOCA MORIR A USTEDES

R: ENGENDRO MALDITO QUIEN RAYOS ERES

De: yo...soy... ¡DEVASTACIOOOOOON!

Splinter paralizo a Donnie tocando un nervio del cuello, después de muchos gritos Donnie logro tranquilizarse pudiendo llegar así al punto acordado

K: Llegas justo a tiempo Leo...y compañía...Hola princesa

A: Hola karai, cuanto tiempo la última vez trataste de matarme

K: Oh tranquila no volveré a fallar si eso te preocupa

A: Es mejor que ayudes a Donnie o te las veras conmigo

K: ¿Tu?...ha ha no me hagas reír, tranquila arreglaré a tu noviecito mascota

A: ES MEJOR QUE TE...

M: YA BASTA CHICAS ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO

S:...Miwa...

K: Soy karai Hamanto Yoshi

L: Todavía no crees enteramente lo que te he dicho

K: No es que no te crea, algunas cosas encajan a la perfección y ahora entiendo muchas cosas pero no es que vaya a creer de buenas a primeras todo lo que tú me dices, solo tienes el beneficio de la duda es todo, no dudes que soy tu amiga

M: No quiero ser aguafiestas pero hay que apurarnos

L: Oh si es verdad, karai lo que me prometiste

K: Síganme por favor, tengo listo un laboratorio y a Stockman esperando en el

R: ¿Cómo sabes que no llegara a escaparse?

K: Tiene un gran incentivo, si no coopera muere así de sencillo, tiene un dispositivo en el cuello si llega a portarse mal mutageno se inyectara en su sangre, tengo el control conmigo

S: ¿Eso es en lo que destructor te ha convertido? ¿En una vulgar asesina?

K: No quieras pasarte de gracioso así que es mejor que te calles

Con Donnie paralizado fueron todos hacia donde se encontraba a Stockman listo para curar a Donnie

K: Bien hemos llegado, para que no digas que no soy agradecida Leo

L: Gracias pero déjame recordarte que esto fue tu culpa para empezar

St: ¿A...A quien hay que ayudar señorita karai?

K: Ese flacucho de hay

St: Bien ahora solo tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones primero  
>A: No es necesario, Donnie y yo ya las hicimos, incluso diseño un aparato especial que puede lograr que nos introduzcamos en su mente o algo así<p>

St: Déjame ver...vaya el muchacho sí que es listo, podre construir esto en dos horas más o menos

R: Más vale que sea en una o te haremos papilla Dexter Stuckman

St: Es Baxter Stockman salvaje

R: ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

S: ¡RAFAEL! ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA TUS PATALETAS

R: Hai Sensei...te salvo la campana Stuckman

St: Bien tratare de armar esta cosa en menos tiempo pero tendrán que esperar de todas maneras

HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL QUINTO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE PORQUE ES DIFICULTOSO ESCRIBIR SIN SALIRME DEL CANON DE LOS PERSONAJES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YA SEA A MUCHOS O A UNOS POCOS, ESPEREN EL PROXIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC HASTA LUEGO Y PERDONEN LAS FALTAS "HORROGRAFICAS"


	6. Chapter 6: Adiós

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**__**  
><strong>_

HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SEXTO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC, ESPERO QUE A LO LARGO DE ESTOS 6 CAPITULOS YO LES HAYA LOGRADO ENTRETENER YA SEA A MUCHOS O YA SEA A POCOS SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUI LES TRAIGO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC Y ESPEREN PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE FIC, LUCES CAMARA ACCION.  
><strong><em>Cap. # 6: Adiós<em>**  
>Donnie estaba recostado sobre una camilla en medio de un gran laboratorio rodeado por todos sus conocidos, Devastación habia logrado invadir ya gran parte de su mente pero aún quedaba esperanza, Leo le habian vendado los ojos porque como la primera vez fue una mirada resplandeciente lo que contagio a Donnie y querían evitar que contagie al resto; Stockman habia tardado mucho más de lo que dijo en armar esa cosa, 6 horas tardo en construir el aparato que Donnie habia diseñado.<p>

St: Aquí está, trate de no demorarme demasiado

R: TARDASTE UNA ETERNIDAD INFELIZ Y MI HERMANO SE ESTA MURIENDO TE MATARE INFELIZ

St: ¿Crees que esto es fácil de hacer? Entonces ven y hazlo tú mismo si es que puedes

R: NO TE PERMITIRE QUE ME HABLES ASI

S: ¡BASTA RAFAEL!

D: Dejen de gritar...por favor se los suplico

A: Donnie ¿Te sientes mejor?

D: No del todo señorita, ¿Puedo pedirles algo?

A: ¿?

D: No me dejen solo

L: Jamás te dejaríamos solo Donnie

M: ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

D: Es solo que siento que todo se oscurece, tengo una sensación extraña, tengo mucho miedo

S: Jamás te dejaremos solo hijo mío

R: Nunca hermano

D: HAHAHAHAAH POBRES INFELICES A TODOS ME LOS LLEVARE AL INFIERNO HAHAHAHAHA

K: Stockman apresúrate y deja de tontear

St: Bien, debido a la circunstancia solo he podido armar uno y solo uno podrá entrar

R: MALDICION, Seré yo quien lo salve

M: ¿Quién te ha hecho líder aquí? Yo iré

L: Soy el mayor así que yo decidiré

S: Nada de eso hijo mío, soy su padre así que quien decide soy yo

A: ESPEREN...IRE YO

T: O.O

R: ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? Apenas si has entrenado 6 meses y ya quieres hacerte la heroína

L: Te matara seguro, es peligroso

S: Es verdad lo que dice no te dejare ir

K: SILENCIO...Stockman tiene que decir algo

St: Ejem ¿Puedo hablar?

K: Adelante

K: No todos pueden entrar debido a la peligrosidad del virus, así que los escaneare a todos para ver quién es compatible, más bien dicho para ver a quien acepta  
>K: ¿Por qué nos lo dicen en vez de hacerlo? ¡Hazlo ya!<p>

St: No me golpee señorita karai

K: Entonces muévete

Stockman escaneo los cerebros de todos para ver quien tenía las ondas cerebrales más fuertes y como ya era sabido April resulto ser la elegida por su raro y extraño don.

St: Señorita usted tiene un cerebro sorprendente ya veo porque los kraang la querían, este virus destruirá la mente de todos en seguida pero usted parece tener cierta inmunidad hacia el virus

R: Porque no me sorprende, parece cliché de película barata

L: ¡Rafa! Compórtate

A: ¿A caso planeaste todo con los kraang karai?

K: ¿Crees que asisto a todas las reuniones? Solo les di una orden y ya no se nada más del asunto de cómo lo prepararon

A: En vez de perder tiempo hagámoslo ya

April se recostó en una camilla a lado de Donnie, se quitó la diadema y se puso la máquina y fue dormida con un gas, todo se puso oscuro y cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio la mente de Donnie completamente destruida, su psique era representada por su hogar y la cuidad de Nueva York y todo estaba completamente destruido, April corrió en medio de las ruinas llamando a Donnie y después de mucho buscar lo encontró temblando en medio de una esquina pero algo la sorprendió muchísimo porque no era el de siempre sino que era un humano.  
>A: Donnie al fin te encontré... ¿Pero que...¿Donnie?<p>

D: ¿Quién eres tú?

A: Donnie ¿Por qué eres un humano?...Donnie recuérdame, mírame

Donnie miro a April fijamente y unos pequeños atisbos de razonamiento lograron llegar hasta el.

D: ...A...April...tu eres...April

A: Si empiezas a recordad

Cada vez que recobraba alguna de sus memorias una parte de la ciudad se reconstruía.

D:...April...yo te conozco...APRIL, DEVASTACION TE HABIA MATADO, CREI QUE HABIAS MUERTO MENOS MAL QUE LOGRASTE ESCAPAR, NO SE NI DONDE NI COMO TE CONOZCO PERO SE QUE TE CONOZCO

A: Si si ya recordaste eso me alegra muchísimo ahora dime ¿Por qué eres un humano?

D: Devastación logro matar todo lo que habia en mi pero no logro matar mi parte humana así que continuaba peleando, estaba a punto de rendirme hasta que tu llegaste

A: ...

D: ¿Qué pasa April? ¿Por qué me miras así?

A: No por nada es solo que...te vez bien como humano

D: O/O EEEE...este gra...gracias

A: Bien ahora dime ¿Dónde está Devastación?

D: Esta por llegar, si quieres verla solo tienes que dejarte ver, ella ya sabe que estas aqui pero es muy peligroso

A: Relájate los dos podremos con ella solo tienes que confiar en mi

April y Donnie salieron de donde estaba escondidos y se pararon en medio de la calle escambrosa y con haberla llamado Devastación salió de entre el suelo y fijo su rostro en April

De: YA SABIA QUE ESTABAS AQUI PEQUENA INTRUSA, LASTIMA QUE NO PUEDA MATARTE ME PROGRAMARON PARA LLEVARTE CON LOS KRAANG Y ESO ES LO QUE HARE Y HASTA NO TERMIRAR MI PROPOSITO NO PODRE SER UN SER LIBRE, BUSCARE UN CUERPO BONITO Y SERE LIBRE

A: Ya verás que te matare y librare a todos de ti

De: HA SOLO ESO ME FALTABA UNA BASURA QUIERIENDO SER HEROINA DE NINGUN MODO ME QUEDARIA CON TU CUERPO ES INUTIL

D: No la llames así y sal de mi cabeza

A: Donnie

D: ¿Que sucede?

A: ¿Cómo rayos la ataco? No tengo ni la más minina idea

D: ¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

A: Tú eres el científico

D: ¿Soy científico?

A: OH NO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS

D: SI SI SI ES VERDAD LO SOY EMPIESO A RECORDAR COSAS...piensa a ver...ya se, no dejes que tu mente flaquee, tú tienes un don especial por lo que los kraang te quieren solo úsalo y ya

A: ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?

D: No estamos en la vida real ¿Recuerdas? Es un mundo creado por mí y no es real, solo...no se...

A: ¿QUEEEE?

D: ¡NO PUEDO TRABAJAR BAJO PRESION!

A: ¡RESPIRA Y DIMELO YA!

D: ...NO SE...IMAGINA QUE TIENES PODERES

A: ¿?...

D: ¿QUE?

A: ¿NO SE TE OCURRIO NADA MEJOR?

D: SOLO HAZLO Y DEJA DE QUEJARTE

A: ESTA BIEN DE ACUERDO OK ...

April no sabía cómo rayos imaginarse lo que Donnie dijo así que improviso un poco, como toda una ninja peleo con su arma y de la nada ya estaba vestida con un uniforme negro con el símbolo del clan de Splinter y lucho contra Devastación y por supuesto Donnie también colaboro y no se quedó de brazos cruzados pero la lucha no era sencilla, Devastación no parecía estar cediendo ni un poco.

A: No parece afectarle en nada

D: No sé qué hacer

De: NO ME VENCERAN NUNCA

Devastación creció mucho dejando a Donnie y April muy pequeños, continuaron peleando pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse se dieron cuenta de algo que los desconcertó, Devastación atacaba por medio de la mirada ese era su fuerte, su penetrante mirada los agotaba y debilitaba así que Donnie y April tomaron una última decisión desesperada, cerraron los ojos y lo único que hicieron fue sentir la presencia de Devastación como Splinter le enseño a April el día que rescataron a su padre, parecía funcionar y casi lo lograron.

A: LO ESTAMOS LOGRANDO DONNIE

D: NO ABRAS LOS OJOS APRIL Y RECUERDA LO QUE TE ENSEÑO SPLINTER

A: LO SE LO SE

De: NO ME IRE SOLA, SI MUERO ME LLEVARE A ALGUNO DE USTEDES CONMIGO

Devastación estaba ya prácticamente derrotada y el último golpe se lo dio a April pero no fue así, Devastación con sus últimas fuerzas traro de Atacar a April pero Donnie se interpuso y termino atravesándolo, April le dio el golpe de gracia y logro acabarla pero a que costo, en la camilla April soltó unas lágrimas que sorprendieron a todos.

_En la realidad_

R: Mira parece que April llora

M: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

S: No lo sé solo roguemos que nada malo hijos míos

_Dentro de la mente de Donnie_

A: DONNIEEEEEEEEEEEE ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS LO HISISTE!?

D: estas...bien...menos mal...no dejare que te ataque otra...vez

A: Donnie noooo tanto esfuerzo para nada

D: Sal de aqui o te iras conmigo al otro mundo

A: No, no me iré sin ti, ¿No me habías dicho que este es un mundo creado por ti, entonces porque estas muriendo?

D: Mi humanidad es lo último que me quedaba, ese virus al parecer logro matarme pero se fue con las manos vacías...cof...

A: Pero logro hacerte daño

D: No, no se llevó lo más valioso, mi familia y por su puesto tu

A: Donnie, no te vayas

D: Me parece que este es el Adiós, gra….cias….por todo…April…..conocerte hizo de mi…vida una vida muy…hermosa

April no solto a Donnie y mientras lloraba lo abrazo y cuando creían que todo estaba perdido de pronto todo comenzó a reconstruirse y una luz apareció de repente, April alcanzo a divisar a una mujer asiática en medio de la luz.

A: ¿Pero qué pasa?... ¿Quién es?

X: Dile a mi hija que no se rinda y que pronto sabrá la verdad y será libre

Con estas palabras la extraña desapareció y Donnie y April despertaron preguntándose que habia pasado, si esa extraña era quien los salvo o talvez fue otra cosa

R: PORFIN DESPERTARON ¿PORQUE LLORAVAS? ¿QUE PASO?

A: DONNIE ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR Y UNA EXTRAÑA A VENIDO EN UNA LUZ A SALVARNOS

St: ¿Qué rayos dices? Fue la cura que sintetizo tu amigo, yo la fabrique y se la inyecte mientras dormía

A: PERO ME DIJO QUE...

K: Sus signos vitales eran débiles así que le pusimos esto para ayudarte a pelear contra Devastación

S: April estas alterada y estas gritando tranquilízate

L: Gracias por salvar a Donnie

M: TE LO AGRADECERE POR SIEMPRE, TE SALVAMOS LA VIDA Y AHORA TU NOS LAS SALVAS A NOSOTROS TE ESTAMOS AGRADECIDOS

A: PERO PERO...esta bien, no es nada Mikey

_Donnie empiesa a abrir los ojos_

A: Donnie

D: Donde estoy...DEVASTACION ¿QUE PASO CON ELLA?…..APRIL… ¿DONDE ESTA MI APRIL?...EEEE QUIERO DECIR NUESTRA APRIL  
>A: Aquí estoy Donnie<p>

D: APRIL….menos mal que te encuentras bien creí que…

A: Ya no digas mas ya paso es todo

R: Ejem…..no quiero interrumpir pero ¿Qué paso con nosotros?

D: CHICOS, ESTAN BIEN…SENSEI TAMBIEN ESTA AQUÍ Y… ¿Karai? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Y Stockman?

K: Larga historia ahora ya les he hecho el favor váyanse

St: Yo fui quien construyo tu máquina y tu antídoto, chico eres muy listo de haber sido distinta la situación habríamos sido colegas

D: Emm gracias creo

K: Márchense ahora

L: ¿Qué pasara contigo Karai?

K: No te preocupes, lamento haberle hecho eso a tu hermano

L: Casi lo matas, pero fue porque estas segada, aún hay tiempo abre los ojos

K: Relájate, yo misma me encargare de averiguar sobre mi pasado ahora lárgate

Todos se marcharon para las alcantarillas, hicieron una gran celebración de bienvenida para Donnie, comieron pizza y todos festejaron.

A: Donnie

D: ¿?

A: Gracias por salvarme la vida

D: De nada, ¿En serio me veía bien de humano?

A: O/O …..p..p..pero ….¿Que rayos estás diciendo? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

D: Me lo dijiste cuando estábamos peleando

R: ¿De qué rayos hablan? ¿Humano?

M: Cuéntanoslo Donnie

A: Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca Donnie eso es un sec….eee digo

L: Te delataste ya te delataste ahora tienes que contarlo

S: Si yo también quiero oírlo

A: SENSEEEEI

Ese instante estuvo lleno de risas y fue un perfecto momento y fueron felices por ese pequeño instante, Mientras karai se disponía a averiguar cosas sobre lo que en verdad paso hace 16 años.

D: Karai esta vez me has obedecido, bien hecho hija cuando vuelva quiero un gran ejercito de Footbots reunidos

K: Si padre

K: Ahora me marcho

Se corta la comunicación

K: Márchate padre, ahora me encargare de averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas, sabré la verdad sobre lo que paso hace 16 años y descubriré si en verdad tu mataste a mi madre

HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA ESTE FANFIC QUE HE DEJADO CON FINAL ABIERTO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO YA SEA A MUCHOS O YA SEA A POCOS, ESPEREN PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC PORQUE LAS IDEAS JAMAS TERMINAN SIN MAS QUE DECIR HASTA EL PROXIMO FANFIC.


End file.
